10 Times Sam Winchester Shudve Kept His Mouth Shut
by Grettigirl123
Summary: Is it just me or does Sam seem to get a lot of unwanted things shoved into his mouth? Just a quick humorous fic that was very fun to do. No plot, just observations. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know if I missed any. Take a minute and check it out.


The Ten Times Sam Winchester Really Should Have Kept his Mouth Shut

The first time seemed harmless enough. Sam was trying to catch an afternoon nap while Dean drove, when the blaring of music and the sounds of Dean's singing abruptly woke him up. Sam jumped, waking up immediately, but something wasn't right. There was some object in his mouth, stuck to his lip and tongue. Instinctively Sam slapped it away, only to find that it was a small white plastic spoon that had been strategically placed between his lips while he had apparently slept with his mouth opened. The sounds of Dean laughing at Sam didn't help matters any, but, no harm done.

The next time Sam would have been better off without something crammed in his mouth was his first encounter with Lenore and Leon. After being hit in the back of the head and knocked unconscious, Sam awoke tied to a chair, a sack over his head and a cloth gag between his teeth. Fortunately again, luck was on Sam's side as the gag was quickly removed and he was brought back to his hotel unharmed. Leave it to Sam to be kidnapped by vampires that only wanted to talk instead of suck all the blood out of him.

There were two times when Sam got a good taste of leather, particularly in the form of a belt. The first taste of the belt was in the panic room during a seizure. Bobby acted very quickly trying to prevent Sam from biting his tongue and also to keep Sam's head pinned to the floor by placing his belt between Sam's teeth. This act from Bobby, though crude, was a success and soon Sam's seizure was over and Sam still had his entire tongue intact. The next time Sam found a belt in his mouth, he was again tied to a chair. Castiel was attempting to diagnose a brutally cold and vicious Sam and, realizing that there may be a vacuum where Sam's soul should be, decided an 'angel cavity search' was well in order. In this case, Sam consented to having the belt placed between his teeth and bit down on the leather band when instructed to do so. It was a wise decision on Cas' part to offer the belt in this case, as the excruciating pain Sam experienced caused him to bite down incredibly hard on the belt. If it weren't there, Sam would have undoubtedly chipped a few teeth.

Tied to a chair seems to be a position of choice for Sam when something is crammed in his mouth. This time found him in the company of Rufus and Jo, who were convinced that the Sam Winchester they had tied up in front of them was possessed by a demon. Rufus grabbed Sam by the throat as Jo came up behind Sam and tipped his head back, forcing Sam's mouth open just enough for Rufus to pour an entire box of salt in it, as well as force some of it down his throat. Much to Rufus' and Jo's surprise, this 'demon' they had captured didn't have any reaction to the salt or the holy water they had thrown on him as well. Luckily for Sam they didn't have Ruby's knife with them, although I'm sure they would've only used it as a very last resort.

It was one thing for Sam to voluntarily open his mouth and suck down demon blood when he was supposedly getting strong enough to kill Lilith, but to have two hunters hold him down and pour a vile of it into his forced opened mouth seemed a little harsh. Then to have the hunter hold his hand over Sam's face so that he couldn't spit it back out was a bit over the top. Luck once again seemed to be on Sam's side when he somehow managed to not swallow the blood and succeeded in spitting it into the hunters' faces, causing their eyes to burn and give Sam the advantage to kick the crap out of both of them. Unfortunately, Sam's encounter with these hunters happened in the presence of frightened little Lindsay, so most likely any chances Sam had to get lucky with her ultimately went flying out the window.

Now in Sam's defense, the next two examples do have Sam keeping his mouth closed, rather forcefully in fact. These were the times when Lilith and Wendy tried to give him a big sloppy kiss, and most likely try to slip him a little tongue. Lilith had just met Sam for the first time when she came to claim Dean at the end of his one year contract with her. She seemed impressed with Sam at the time, even though she had him pretty well pinned to the wall, and planted a big wet one on Sam's lips. Wendy's time came when she decided at the mental institution that she preferred Sam to Dean, claiming that Sam was 'larger'. She also pinned Sam against the wall (albeit less forcefully than Lilith did.) and pressed her lips to Sam's. In both cases, Sam remained strong and it was very clear that he was not participating in the kisses, however, it was once again unwanted access to his mouth.

The last two times found Sam either tied or strapped down to a bed. Sam's first captor was none other than our own little Becky Rosen, convinced by a cross road demon that she could somehow make Sam fall in love with her if she just dosed him up with enough love potions. When the potions started to wear off quicker and quicker, she had no choice but to knock him over the head, hogtie him to a bed, (with no pants, nonetheless) and stuff a cloth in his mouth as a makeshift gag. She left poor Sam there for hours, which only succeeded in royally ticking him off.

And finally, the tenth time was when Sam was strapped down to a gurney at yet another mental hospital. This time he was being held there during his Lucifer-induced mental break after being kept awake for almost a week straight. After the orderly wheeled him into the electric shock therapy room and made sure Sam's arms were securely strapped down, he pushed a mouth guard between Sam's lips, instructing him to 'bite down on this'. The orderly was, naturally, possessed by a demon and brought the shock machine all the way up to an '8' before Cas finally arrived and rescued our poor exhausted and strung out Sammy. *A little piece of advice, Sam….you should realize that whenever someone tells you to 'bite down on this', and then forces something in your mouth, the following actions will not be pleasant!

So there you have it! The not-so-official Ten Times Sam Winchester Really Should Have Kept His Mouth Shut. To be honest, I'm really not sure where this little piece came from. It just occurred to me after last week's episode that poor Sam seems to get a lot of things shoved in his mouth. I can't even begin to count how many times someone's tried to strangle him…. Good Lord, that would probably be a multi-chapter fic to count all those times!

Either way, I really hope you enjoyed this and it gave you a chuckle. As always I greatly enjoy a review, and I own nothing.


End file.
